


Five times Makkachin won Yuuri and One time he let go

by swiftgirl01



Series: Makkachin & Vicchan [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Makkachin (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Makkachin was having the best day ever. Not only were Vitya and Yuuri home in bed beyond the crack of dawn, he also had two warm bodies to wrap himself on. Yuuri feet are by far his favorite and the most comfortable. It was a constant battle with Vitya of who gets to use Yuuri’s butt as the pillow. It was so comfortable.Alternatively, Five times Makkachin fought with Vitya to win Yuuri and one time he didn't.





	Five times Makkachin won Yuuri and One time he let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabapple/gifts), [guety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/gifts), [littlemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemusings/gifts), [Zelinxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/gifts), [AceOfSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpace/gifts), [redluxite (wordstruck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/gifts), [mamodewberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/gifts), [Burntoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntoast/gifts), [victuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuuri/gifts).



> I want to thank Gab, Guety, Sami, Maria,xia, brennie and maya for always supporting me and reading my word.
> 
> Esp Gabby for sprinting with me <3 and listening to me whine.
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/swiftgirl10)/ [Tumblr](https://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)

**I.**

 

Makkachin was having the best day ever. Not only were Vitya and Yuuri home in bed beyond the crack of dawn, he also had two warm bodies to wrap himself on. Yuuri feet are by far his favorite and the most comfortable. It was a constant battle with Vitya of who gets to use Yuuri’s butt as the pillow. It was so comfortable.

 

If there is one vice in Makkachin’s life, it’s that Vitya gets all handsy with Yuuri first thing in the mornings before he even got his pets from Yuuri. It’s not like he demanded a walk that very moment! Vitya was just to selfish and didn’t want to share Yuuri. He just wanted to snuggle with Yuuri, receive his share of attention and Vitya always tried to shove him off the bed to have their own private game which made his nose twitch with weird smells.

 

Makkachin could feel Vitya try to nudge him sneakily, slowly off Yuuri, who he was draped on. Vitya moved him little by little by draping himself over Yuuri who just snuffled in his sleep. Makkachin just acted ignorant, like he didn’t know what Vitya was up to.

 

Makkachin slowly moved, curled himself by Yuuri’s back and pretended to be docile. Just when he was sure that Vitya thought he had the upper hand, Makkachin pressed his wet snout onto an exposed silver of skin of Yuuri’s hip which he knew made Yuuri dissolve into giggles and thrash around and Makkachin just loved to make Yuuri smile. Yuuri’s knee jerked in reflex and plowed into Vitya’s stomach who let out a hiss like his enemy cat that lived next door.

 

Makkachin sat innocently by Yuuri’s leg, who at this point was startled awake.

 

“Oh my God, Victor. Are you Ok?” Yuuri exclaimed frantically patting Vitya who just let out a groan of agony.

 

“Yuuri” Vitya managed to wheeze.

 

Vitya looked at Makkachin over Yuuri’s head and narrowed his eyes, Makkachin only let out a sad woof and comforted his precious Yuuri.

 

 

**Makkachin: 1; Vitya: 0;**

 

 

**II.**

 

 

If there is a routine that Makkachin loved, it is to run in the park with Yuuri and most times Vitya would come too. But Yuuri would always say “Let’s go, Makkachin. Come on, Come on. Faster. Faster.” At first Makkachin didn’t know what Yuuri wanted, he just ran from the excitement in Yuuri’s voice. Makkachin didn’t mind, he would do anything Yuuri told him to.

 

Makkachin would maul anyone who dared to lay a hand on his Yuuri, it’s a pity his main competition was Vitya.

 

Sometimes, when Yuuri took him to the doggie park, Yuuri would always discuss things with Makkachin. Yuuri did not seem to mind if he just barked in reply. Yuuri would tell his doubts, his fights with Vitya, the angry boy, his parents or about Hasetsu. Whenever Makkachin looked at Yuuri with understanding, Yuuri would pat his head and call him a good boy.

 

Yuuri often said he missed Hasetsu and asked him if he missed it too. Makkachin missed Hiro-chan, To-chan and Mari-chan. Even the beach was different. He missed laying on Hiro-chan and her soft voice, how she would spoil him with little bits of food she was cooking. Hiro-chan never chased him from the kitchen or any part of the house. Her soft hands, her soft eyes reminded Makkachin of Yuuri.

 

Makkachin first loved Yuuri for making Vitya smile and then for himself. Yuuri's tears were his biggest weakness. They had a spot for themselves in the park, a small bench hidden among alcove of trees where no one came. Yuuri would sit there and talk to him for what felt like ages, sometimes he cried there, when he was alone, softly with barely any sound with Makkachin nestled in his lap. Makkachin would lick his face in the only way of comfort he knew.

 

Often at times like this, Makkachin would be angry at Vitya for not finding them, for not being there to comfort Yuuri, for fighting with Yuuri and so many things his doggie heart did not understand.

 

Yet, Vitya always came, he always knew and he would reassure Yuuri that he was always there for him no matter what and that they would work through everything together.

 

Still, Makkachin found pleasure in peeing on Vitya’s pricey shoes. Vitya would shriek and scold him for being a bad dog. But Yuuri, Yuuri would just laugh and tell Vitya that Makkachin was just looking after him and he would say “Let’s go, Makkachin. Come on, Come on.”

 

And they raced together, Vitya would wheeze that Yuuri’s smile is worth more than any number of pricey shoes, that Makkachin could chew it all and he wouldn’t care. Maybe Vitya will regret that promise one day.

 

 

**Makkachin: 5; Vitya: 1;**

 

 

**III**

 

Makkachin loved the big airy kitchen, especially when Yuuri cooked him chicken and rice. He really loved the soupy rice and chicken and Hiro-chan made it for him often. He loved dog food, human food and all types of food, since his passion lay in stealing food. He missed being fed by Hiro-chan, spending time with her. She would give him his food, pet him softly after he ate, untangling his fur and he would sleep on her lap. He missed Hiro-chan’s steamed buns even though the last time he ate them didn’t end well. He vaguely remembered a small poodle licking him and a soft, gentle hand run through his fur reassuring him it wasn’t time for him to come yet. It was strange yet gentle, just like Hiro-chan’s.

 

But right now, Makkachin was not getting his chicken and rice with Vitya pressed onto Yuuri like a second skin. Vitya looked like he was trying his level best to chew Yuuri’s neck, Makkachin always wondered why Vitya used Yuuri as a chew toy. If Vitya really wanted, Makkachin was not against sharing his toys, it felt good to chew them and Makkachin could understand the satisfaction of chewing and destroying very well.

 

 

But he did not want Vitya to destroy Yuuri, he wanted Yuuri, no, he needed Yuuri in his life. He needed to save Yuuri from being eaten, so he did the only thing he knew. He saw that Yuuri was bent over the kitchen island and Vitya had started chewing Yuuri’s back.

 

“I’ll save you, Yuuri” Makkachin thought and butted Vitya’s knee as hard as he could.

 

 Vitya collapsed in a heap to the floor clutching his knee with pain. Yuuri looked like he was trying not to laugh, he was covering his mouth, but his eyes were sparkling. Whatever he did must have made Yuuri happy, so he smiled his big doggie grin and panted in Vitya’s face.

 

Vitya was giving him ‘THE LOOK’. But Yuuri rubbed his head which sent pleasurable shivers all the way to his paw beans. He nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s palm and placed a wet kiss there.

 

“Were you angry you were left out, boy. Would you like to eat?” asked Yuuri with a huge smile that always squeezed his doggie heart.

 

He barked his ascent. Vitya looked resigned. It was best chicken and rice Makkachin had ever tasted.

 

 

**Makkachin:5+10-5=12; Vitya:1-10=-15**

 

 

**IV**

 

 

Makkachin loved, loved, loved, loved, loved, his walk time. The most wonderful thing was he could pick who he wanted to walk with. He preferred to walk sometimes with Yuuri, other times with Victor. Yuuri was different from Victor. Victor would spoil him with toys, play tug with him and throw balls for him no matter how many times he wanted or demanded.

 

Yuuri played games with him. Every morning, he would sit by Yuuri and Vitya’s bed and stare at Yuuri’s face willing him to wake up. When Yuuri stirs a bit, his tail would thump on its own at the nearest object making a rat-ta-tat noise. When nothing worked, he would rub his body along the bed back and forth, back and forth, his collar scraping against the bed frame till the desired body woke up.

 

Yuuri would wake up and stare blankly at Makkachin with mussed hair stuck up in all directions, he would pat Makkachin’s head twice before shutting himself in the bathroom. Yuuri took his time in the bathroom. Sometimes, Makkachin would wait outside, other times he would wait inside, taking his place on the mat under the faucet. Makkachin stared at Yuuri brushing his teeth, at times Yuuri would look at him and wriggle his eyebrows, Makkachin face always felt like it would split in half at the grin on his face.

 

Once Yuuri woke up enough, he would tell Makkachin, “Makka, you have to catch me, then we will go for you walk.”

 

Makkachin remembered a snowy day in Hasetsu, how he went chasing Yuuri all over the parking lot. Around the cars, around the trees and around the small garden behind the onsen.

 

“Makka will get no walking if he doesn’t catch me” Yuuri would laugh like a free spirit his cheeks glowing bright pink with exertion.

 

The tone spurned Makkachin into giving a heated chase, the prospect of a walk mounting his excitement. Makkachin in his excitement slipped and skidded, caught up with Yuuri. Happy at having caught Yuuri, he jumped and jumped till he collided with Yuuri and took them both down in a heap, both of collapsing back first into the snow and Makkachin nuzzled his snout lovingly into Yuuri’s jaw, happy to lay there under the sun with Yuuri’s arms around him making him feel like the happiest dog in the world.  

 

Only now, with the limited space, they went around the bed, around the couch, into the kitchen. Sometimes Yuuri would hide and Makkachin would search frantically for him. When Makkachin felt it was too much, he barked and barked till he achieved his goal of getting Yuuri out of his hiding place.

 

Makkachin’s barking combined with Yuuri’s laughter woke up Vitya who would look at both of them with a huge heart shaped smile, which often graced Vitya’s face after Yuuri came into their lives. Vitya and Makkachin would fight for Yuuri’s attention and hugs and they would all collapse onto the rug in a three-way hug with Vitya and Makkachin attacking Yuuri’s face with many, many kisses.

 

Yuuri’s laughter was the best thing after all they would think in unison, like Master, like Dog!

 

 

**Makkachin: 100; Vitya:10;**

**V**

Makkachin knew he was a dog, he knew that whatever he said could not be understood, he knew sometimes there are things he can’t fix, things his kisses won’t erase and tears he can’t lick away.

 

Every now and then, his humans fought. He knew humans fought, humans hurt each other, but his humans hurting each other tore him apart. It made him feel funny things like he had to protect one person over the other.

 

He could protect them both, but who would he protect when the two people he loved the most in the world hurt each other, fought each other?

 

Every now and then, Vitya and Yuuri fought. Not small squabbles which ended in laughter, but in shouting matches. Most times it never lasted more than five minutes since neither liked to shout at the other.

 

However, Makkachin remembered two big fights where, in one instance, Victor had left, coming back hours later with flowers in hand and once Yuuri left with Makkachin to the dog park, cried softly with Makkachin nestled in his lap and when they came back home, they just hugged each other real tight.

 

He really hated when they fought. He often hid in the safest place possible, like behind the sofa or under the bed. He also wanted to keep an eye on them just in case he needed to protect one against the other.

 

This time it seemed to be far worse than the others. It all started with a shove. In all their time together, Makkachin had never seen them so angry. His ears had flattened, his tail hung low tucked between his legs and his whole body quivered behind the sofa. He snuck glances at them from his safe place. Makkachin was scared, he was really, really scared.

 

It was at that moment, Yuuri shoved Victor and turned to head towards the bedroom. He didn’t get very far before he was stopped by Victor who grabbed on to his arm and turned him around violently. Vitya was not gentle like he always was and Yuuri didn’t go into Vitya’s arms like he always did. Yuuri had his hand on Vitya’s chest, his body arching away and glared at Vitya with tears in his eyes.

 

Makkachin’s hackles rose at the sight of the tears. He lunged and planted himself between them. Makkachin’s eyes shone with anger, his tail rose, stood still as bared his teeth and growled at Vitya for the first time in his life. Makkachin became even more confused when suddenly, Vitya burst into tears.

 

If he was hurting before, his heart shattered now. He looked at Vitya crumpled on the floor, clutching his knees to his chest and was crying in racking sobs that shook his whole body violently.  

 

He looked at Vitya and then up at Yuuri who looked equally shocked. Makkachin crouched, walked on his belly to Vitya and licked his toe cautiously. Makkachin whined when it only made Vitya cry harder than he ever had before. Makkachin tried to nose his way into the circle of Vitya’s arms. His heart shattered when Vitya shoved him away. Makkachin nosed at Yuuri’s hands and cried pitifully. He would apologize for everything if Vitya would just stop crying.

 

 

It was Yuuri who crouched and pried Vitya’s hands away. Yuuri was shoved away twice before Vitya went into his arms, his chest muffling Vitya’s hiccups. Makkachin knew Vitya felt comforted when he slowly quieted. Makkachin finally breathed and stopped hiding his face in his paws.

Vitya finally looked at Yuuri and hiccupped “You…hic…come to…hic…my house…hic takemydog…takemyrink…everything…and think…hic…you are not…good enough”

 

Yuuri rubbed Vitya back and tenderly murmured “I’m sorry, honey. I won’t say it anymore. Don’t cry baby.”

 

Vitya pulled back and gripped Yuuri by the shoulders “You are it for me, Yuuri. I don’t…need anyone else or anything else. I will try to…not push myself too much. You are the best thing that happened to me, Yuuri. To us”

 

Yuuri brushed tears away from Vitya’s cheeks, kissed each cheek tenderly and brushed a kiss on the lips. If Makkachin hadn’t already been so in love with Yuuri, he would’ve fallen head over paws for Yuuri at that moment.

 

Makkachin sat with his tail wagging, his doggie heart already at healed at the sight of his humans hugging. Vitya crouched and hugged him which sent his tail thumping on the coffee table nearby.

 

“You love Yuuri so much. You were protecting him. Good boy, Makkachin. I’m sorry for pushing you away. You are good dog, Makkachin. The best boy. I love you so much, so much buddy” Vitya said sending him into ecstatic barking at all the pets. He felt kisses on his fur and vibrated with joy. He placed his paws over Vitya’s shoulders and splattered him with kisses.

 

Makkachin was at home when Vitya pulled Yuuri to the floor holding them all in a three-way hug. He loved his humans, maybe he can’t protect them all the time, but he would never stop trying. If a few licks and hugs will fix them, then that is what he will do, because he was a good dog and the best boy.

 

**Makkachin: 0; Vitya: 0;**

 

**+1**

 

 

Makkachin was having the best day ever. His humans were in bed beyond the crack of dawn. He was cuddled with them. He had a big feast in the future and a huge walk, maybe even going to the dog park or a drive to the beach to catch seagulls.

 

He dreamt of all the trees and bushes to water, places to mark-up again and places to explore. He was using Yuuri as a pillow again and Vitya was subtly was trying to push him off the bed, only this time Makkachin let him because he is the best dog.

 

He could always jump on Vitya if he takes too much time nibbling Yuuri. But for now, he left the bedroom and curled up in the couch to give his love birds some privacy. Life was indeed perfect with Yuuri and Vitya. What more could a dog want?

 

 

Makkachin: Infinity; Vitya: -Infinity;

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you who have followed this from first one, Thank you so much. I feel my writing has improved over time, so I really hope you enjoyed this as much as have writing this. Makkachin was heavily inspired by my doggo <3.


End file.
